The Shroud
by Melpomene melancholica
Summary: Relena discovers something shocking about Heero. She discovers a deep dark secret about him. But is is possible she just misuderstood? This is the first ever fanfic which I wrote more than a year ago. Please keep an open mind.


Shroud Fraud 

The Shroud

As usual, it was another funfilled day at Colubra (It means snake just in case you're interested and I have no idea what's the name of the real school.) University. The sun-baked earth emitted scorching heat like a furnace and all the students wandering around the corridors were sweating profusely. At least, the merciless glare of the sun had ceased as twilight was fast approaching. The soil has just about started to release the thermal energy it had stored earlier that day after being exposed for so long under the summer sun.

Relena Peacecraft was lucky. She wasn't busy swatting the irritating flies that buzzed around ones ears. In fact, she was sitting there primly on her desk inside the drowsy air-conditioned schoolroom, listening to the monotonous droning of the lecturing professor and the persistent tapping of the pens belonging to her restless school fellows.

Her eyes, however, wasn't focused on the hearty wizened old man. Her gaze was fixed outside, following the movements of the tree, gently swaying on its ordained dance as the wind blew secrets to it.

Naturally, her attention wasn't anchored in place either. Her thoughts drifted on to other matters. Something that is definitely much more pleasant than death penalty as a state's capital retribution.

No need to ask, she is a radical protestor of such a decree. She is a pro-life person and believes that any human can change its ways and repent as easily as a weathercock shifts position. All right, so it isn't that easy but the point is man has a great capacity to realize his mistakes and to do something about then. Why, wasn't her sweetheart once a lunatic of an assassin? Fine, so the credit is all hers, she changed him.

Yes, she had always been a pacifist. She never gave up her convictions even under tremendous pressure or during desperate hopeless times. Her patience in trying to hold together a crumbling mankind had paid off and the world is now enjoying a reprieve from the countless wars. A peaceful era after all that crap of territorial expansion and madman's ultimate punishment for humanity's sins. And she was determined to keep it that way. That's why she embarked on the journey to spread peace through out the galaxy as an ambassador. But then she needed law and political science which is she was sitting there and wasting away the hour.

Finally, the bell rang. she stood up, made a hasty goodbye to the teacher like the rest of the class and gathered her books. She immediately left the classroom and was shocked by the sudden increase in temperature as she stepped out of the room. She quickly rushed down the corridors, dodging the other students as they dashed about in their own business until she finally reached the nearest exit.

After escaping from potential beaux, nosy busybodies, flustered pupils and the like en route, she finally reached their rendezvous. She cautiously picked her way through the thick vegetation and bushes as she went to the clamp of trees hidden behind the tall building of red bricks, which was the faculty dormitory. She spread on the grassy flat ground a cloth from her bag and sprawled on it. She waited.

As her mind settled into a half-conscious state, her thought dwelt on her expected visitor Heero Yuy. He is late unlike his old punctual, taciturn self but that's probably due to the fact that it's his turn to bring the grub.

Heero. The two of them had already been to hell and back. But they've managed to live through that war. In fact, they had played a vital role in that play and were perhaps heroes to some and in various ways. After all that, they were still together. Love has sustained us, she thought.

Her mind dug deeper into the past as the present time passed swiftly enough. She remembered how Heero was supposed to kill her once, twice, many times before but kept on failing. She hoped he wasn't quite a failure when it comes to keeping engagements.

She straightened up presently and checked her watch impatiently. Relena can be a bossy person and she did not appreciate being made to wait. I think I'll go check on him, she decided.

Heero was alone in the room except for another person and they were in the most unusual position. Indeed, they were in no state to be visited at all, especially by his girlfriend. The guilty's mind was reeling in confusion, however, and nothing at all was clear. What was he doing and why was he doing it? What was that he was feeling and why did he feel it? It was too late to answer them for he had no control over himself and proceeded to do what he had not intended to do.

The thousand questions that suddenly crossed his mind slowly dissipated. Bliss and sheer unaffectedness invaded his whole being as the heat and passion increased by the moment. Another thought zoomed through his mind like an arrow, hurting him quite badly. What about Relena?

No, I'm hurting her, fooling her. Stop, he inwardly ordered himself. He struggled to pull away but couldn't. He knew he just have to get away or else he'll totally lose control. But not yet. Just a little while longer...

Relena boldly stormed into the boys' dormitory. She didn't give a damn about the incredulous stares she received from its inhabitants and no one tried to stop her. Hell, she was once empress of this whole world and she'll do whatever she pleases. And right now, she's preparing to tongue lash Heero for being late.

She finally reached his room on the second floor. With out even bothering to knock, she burst into the room and an appalling sight met her eyes.

The two immediately sprang away from each other. But even their lightning reflexes did not prevent Relena from seeing what she saw. It was Heero. His face was attached to a pig-tailed girl's. But by then, she knew it wasn't strictly a girl but Duo Maxwell himself. What the?

She took one horrified betrayed look at each of them and ran out the room tears streaming down her face. The other two caught up with her and Heero grabbed her arm.

"Let me explain," he implored her.

"Let go me!" she screeched her arms flailing as she struggled to wrench her wrist out of his grasp.

"Relena, please!"

"How can you do this to me? I would be able to take it better if you had been with another woman. But this!" She screamed at him, her eyes right about to start from its sockets. Then she turned on Duo, finger pointing. "And you, how can you do this to Hilde?"

"Relena, I-"

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" With that, she sent a well aimed slapped across Heero's face with her free hand. The force sent him staggering and he had to relinquish her arm.

She seized the opportunity to escape and she took off at once. She dashed out of the building without a care in the world that she bumped into some guys on her way down the stairs sending them toppling on top of each other. Heero was hot on her heels but she managed to lose herself in the crowd thereby shaking him off.

He lost her. Heero shook his head angrily. There's no hope in finding her here. The mob's too thick and this poor light won't help either.

Why didn't you lock the door, he chided himself furiously and a thousand contradicting thoughts flared up in his mind.

And continue deceiving her?

Look how badly it hurt her.

The bigger the lie, the worse she'll get hurt. And it's better this way.

I meant too tell her later, not this way. Besides, Duo and I had already decided to break it off. He loves Hilde as well.

Later? You'll probably put it off till forever and she'll probably find out sooner or later. At least, she found it out from you yourself.

I don't want to lose her!

What, you expect her to forgive you as easy as that? Don't count on it.

"Well, it's worth a try," he muttered to himself miserably. He knew exactly where to find her and he immediately set out for that direction.

Soon enough, he arrived at the cliff overlooking the beach. But at that time, the sun had fully set. Sure enough, there she was. She had probably witnessed the splendor of the sun sinking in the horizon and had observed the turning of the sea red. Now the stars had steadily appeared in the skies and was winking at him, mocking him in his misery and despair.

She heard him coming turned around briefly, the moonlight illuminating her tear stained face. Then she went back into what she was doing earlier. Not crying or sobbing. Just staring into empty space. Her eyes were bloodshot, she had been crying earlier though. And until that moment, Heero had never known the meaning of fear.

"Relena, I-" he started but was cut off.

"Shut up," she icily ordered, her hoarse voice strangely calm and humane. "I did some serious thinking. I finally realized that I had been disgraceful ever since the day I first met you I have been pursuing you and imposing myself on you. I never thought that what I feel for you might not be a mutual feeling for both of us. I guess not and I had been very selfish. But I care for you and I don't want you to suffer being cooped up with me though you don't feel anything for me at all. That's why I'm letting you go. You're a free man again, Heero."

"But I love you, Relena! Can't you see?" he cried fervently.

Relena rose silently. For a moment, she looked at him straight in the eyes wistfully then she shook her head. She started to walk away then said in an emotionless voice, "Let's stop fooling ourselves, shall we?"

"I'm sorry," he mouthed as he watched her forlorn figure disappear into the darkness. And that was when he realized that it was his first time to declare his feelings for her and now he was surely convinced that it was never fabricated. Nonetheless, he found his throat dry and lost all strength to call her back. He deserved this and if she decides to dump him for good, he deserved it.

The shroud that hid his secrets had finally slipped off exposing the bareness of his soul. Relena had a right to condemn him but she didn't. Perhaps, there's still some slight chance of winning her forgiveness. Maybe tomorrow she'll cool enough to at least listen to me. Maybe...

The squawking of the seagulls announced the coming of the new day. The sun was already high up in the crystal clear heavens and the sandy seaside was already filling up with curious on lookers. They were crowded around something draped in white cloth. However, the police did their bit to secure the area and so only a few saw what was there.

A body had been found mangled on the beach. Its face was rather dirty and muddled. But etched clearly on the young, marble-like face was the remains of some tiny glossy colorless stains.

022300PSHS

10:00-13:55

j Author's Notes:

1) The characters are just borrowed from whoever originally wrote Gundamn Wings. So sue me. I'm underage and I'll go to juvenile court.

2) The ideas expressed here may not necessarily represent the ideas of the author him/herself. Bad Influence

3) If it's too offensive that's ok. I find it offensive, too, so I don't think of the person making out with Heero as Duo but actually some girl named Duo. Call me nuts. I won't deny it

4) This is dedicated to Relena-haters.

5.) I'm not a Relena-hater.

Shroud Fraud

A Sequel to The Shroud

HEADLINE: Distraught College Girl Throws Herself Over Cliff…That was the news flashed in the local newspaper, which is accurate even to the minute. And to think the body was found only a few hours ago and the newspaper delivered some five minutes ago. That's why the paper was waiting just outside room 205 of the Male Residence Hall in Colubra University.

"Do you think she'll tell Hilde about it?" said a voice from the inside.

"I don't know."

"She mentioned something about how I could have done that to Hilde."

"Darn it! You didn't have to get so carried away."

"Look who's talking. I wasn't the one who decided to practice in here."

"Well, where did you plan on doing it? In the park?"

"Somewhere else. At least, with another person like that idiot Kitty."

"It's her fault in the first place. Inventing such crummy contraption."

"Yeah, yeah. I can still hear her saying, ' Do it passionately, guys. I mean really kiss like-like… You know.' Honestly, I could have strangled her."

Heero shuddered. That girl sure is one weird person. She's even worse than himself. To make matters even worse, she works with the government. Her super high I.Q. will eventually be ill-used by some crazy politician. But right now, she's set to torture the Gundam pilots with her experimental inventions. Last time, she pleaded for them to test her genetically altered cooties. The poor lice were genetically altered to infest specific people. Like she'll just sort of program it in their DNA or something to find a host with this certain genetic composition. On top of that, those little creatures from hell are immune from all sorts of known remedy except for that ancient one. Consequently, Duo had to wash his hair with stale urine for weeks.

Duo continued when Heero didn't say anything. "From what happened yesterday, I don't you needed any practice at all." He raised his eyebrows mischievously.

Heero frowned. "What?"

"I didn't know you let Relena into our room. How do you sneak her into the boys dorm?"

The other flushed slightly. "I don't. I didn't expect her to come here."

"Well, how did she end up here?"

"I was late."

"Eh?"

"We always meet at that time. I just didn't want to pull away too soon. The bomb could have exploded."

"It would have. And it was a miracle it didn't after you jerked away so violently."

"Erp, I didn't quite understand how it worked."

"No wonder you wanted to just do it here. I kinda thought your suicidal tendencies were acting up again."

"Hn. Just tell me how it works, ok?"

"Well, it's another one of her genetically triggered bomb or something. It's designed so that the bomb can be dismantled or triggered by mixing of saliva of two people or more. So unless the genetic make up of the two people are the same with those programmed on the device, the bomb won't be set or deactivated."

"Alright. Why on earth did she ask us to do it passionately?"

"Beats me. Maybe she was pulling our leg?"

"I feel sooo sick. "

"Hey! I had a heard time fooling myself into believing you're a girl. That hallucinogen didn't quite work as well for me. And my tongue still hurts. I think it got scalded by that thing."

"That's the least of your worries. I have to convince Relena that I'm not some damn homosexual who makes out with his room mate."

"Yeah, why don't you just tell her the truth. If she doesn't believe her we'll make Kitty tell the truth even if that info about those government experimental devices are classified."

"Great," said the other even more grimly. "She'll find out the about those tests. Didn't you know that there had been rumors about a certain country providing funds for the development of new spy technology? If news leak out about these projects, it may mean war again."

"Spy?" muttered Duo. "I think it's more on creative ways of ending your life."

"Anyway, if she finds out I'm involved it will be my neck."

"Ooh. I didn't know you were afraid of anything at all."

"Ha-ha," He continued dryly. "Honestly, I don't know which is worse her thinking I'm gay and dumping me or she knowing I'm a spy and killing me."

"Either way she'll dump you so its better if you clear up your name and my name as well."

Heero rolled his eyes Oh my gosh! Tootoo ba 'yan? . "You're no help."

"Don't worry, I'll throttle Kitty the next time we meet."

"That wouldn't help me convince Relena that I wasn't kissing you but was trying to test an experimental weapon that is worked by being soaked in two people's saliva."

"Don't remind me about the saliva bit. I think I'm going to be sick again."

"Is AIDS transmittable by the mouth?"

"I DO NOT HAVE AIDS!"

"I was just asking," grumbled Heero. "And what if Hilde finds out as well?"

"How?" Duo challenged. "You'll tell her?"

Heero paled. "You win, you win."

"If you really want my advice, go to her now."

"You know, I should be killing you right now," Heero shook his head. But he stood up anyway from the coffee table where the two of them sat. "It's your fault I'm in this mess."

"You kiss lousily," Duo said with an air of superiority just to annoy his friend. Then realizing what he just said, he turned beet red. "I feel sick again. I'm think I'm gonna throw up." With that he grabbed the pail marked Barf Bucket nearby and vomited.

Feeling bad as well, Heero headed outdoors clutching his churning tummy. He opened the door and picked up the newspaper. What the? GIRL…KILLS….HERSELF….

Relena.

Could it be?

A few hours ago, when the stars were still painted on the blue canvas of the sky, a tall slim girl sauntered down the lobby of the famous Inutel Inside Laboratories and into a sleek black car. She was a pretty, dainty thing with round wide eyes, the color of thick lush vegetation and small lips that automatically smile in that oddly fascinating lopsided manner. She had gracefully chiseled eyebrows giving her a questioning look, which, when paired with her slightly flushed cheeks, gave her a coy air.

She sure was a head turner. Or so she would have been if only she wasn't wearing those bulky spectacles that constantly slipped down her cute snub of a nose. Or if she was dressed in the latest fashion, in vogue, and not in that grubby lab gown. Or if she combed her chestnut waves instead of tying it brusquely in a messy ponytail with a lot of strands standing wildly on end. If only she wasn't wearing mismatched socks inside those worn-out sneakers. If only she didn't look and act so much like a geek.

But Atalanta Metis Catt had no time for such vanity', as she calls it. Being one of the government's top researcher, she was obliged to follow a strict lifestyle. In fact, her life has been planned weeks, even months, into the future and time was one thing she could ill afford to waste. And she is now taking extreme pains in squeezing into her whirlwind schedule a very much unexpected visit. But of course, it's only right she should. Her conscience was killing her and will continue to do so unless she did what she have to do.

Code name: Kitty. She had made a big mistake about giving that saliva bomb to Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell. They weren't supposed to work on that module. On top of that, she gave them the wrong drug. Those weren't simply hallucinogens. Those were experimental pheromones that-that…. Never mind.

She was overcome with guilt when she learned of her mistake and had tried her best to establish some communication with them but all in vain. And like the two young men, her stomach is lurching as if she was in some crazy roller coaster ride. She imagined what may have happened or may happen if they proceeded with the experiment. But then again it may have been a gastric ulcer. She hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Anyway, she had sent them an electronic mail informing them of the flop. Well, if it happened it happened. That's not her problem now, is it?

It was a mean thought and she swallowed it up fast. She also gobbled up a pasty sandwich for an early breakfast. Hey, how will she throw up if there's nothing on her stomach?

But then real her purpose of having an unanticipated day out was buried beneath piles of unsaid things. The two boys weren't the only ones she wanted to meet with in Colubra University. Kitty had long been suspicious of the inventions being demanded from her by the government and of those projects that were never fully explained and until know she was never sure of their militaristic interests. The girl known to her as Miss Hilde agreed that Minister Darlian should indeed be informed of the anomalies happening behind innocently garbed research institutions. That is why she turned down their offers of bodyguards and went alone with Hilde as her driver.

And of course, first things first. She'll go to Relena Darlian first. They sped to Colubra University.

Duo had finished, for the time being at least. He had returned from the bathroom after washing his doggy face and had finally noticed that Heero still hadn't moved from where he was standing when he picked up the morning's paper. So he went over to his friend and peered over his shoulders.

"What do you know!" he exclaimed. "You finally succeeded in assassinating her."

Heero didn't say anything. Except that his face became remarkably white, nothing changed.

"Yo, I was just kidding," Duo touched him cautiously on his shoulder. "Heero?"

Heero fell forward like a tree loped off from its trunk. Holy cow! Did he faint? Hindi ba over the hill na 'yan?

"Hey, come on, Heero," said Duo sitting on his haunches, poking the arm of Heero who was prostrated on the carpeted floor. "Relena wouldn't do that. She's not as insane as you. All right, I retract that last statement but come on I'm sure that wasn't her."

Duo turned him over. He felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief after finding it. Is he breathing? He placed his ear near his nose to find out. And that was his position when he was startled by a loud scream and a loud thud as a body hit the floor. He looked up. At the door was Kitty and Hilde. And on the floor was…

"Relena, you're alive!" was the first thing out of Heero Yuy's mouth when he regained consciousness.

"But of course," she answered a little puzzled.

Heero held his breath. "And-you're not mad anymore?"

"Not a while ago after Kitty explained everything to me. But just a while ago I-"

"I was only feeling for his breath to see if he's alive, Relena," said Duo a little exasperatedly.

"Oh,"

"I don't blame her for being suspicious at all," said Hilde stiffly.

It was Duo's turn to feel uncomfortable. "I-I-I.. How did you? Let me explain about-"

Hilde waved him away. "Kitty already did," she said. Then after glaring at Duo for a while her lower lip quivered and she suddenly erupted to uncontrollable gales of laughter. Kitty and Relena did as well.

The two boys felt like a pair of idiots.

"Will you stop that?" Duo demanded. "And what are you doing in the male residence hall anyway?"

"I was going to tell you but I feel we're not welcome here," said Hilde mockingly raising her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, alright," said Duo, blushing violently. "It really was Kitty's fault."

"Oh, of course," she said in a poisonously sweet voice.

Relena ignored the seething Duo and instead questioned the other accused. "Did you actually think I'd commit suicide for you?" she asked, seemingly indignant.

Yeah, how could he be so conceited to think so? Heero felt his face turn red hot. But when he raised his head, his eyes met up with hers. And much to his surprise, her mouth formed two words.

"Uh," he said. "Then who is this?" He thrust the paper into Relena's arms then walked away regaining his cold indifferent air.

"This is precisely why we want to talk to you. Trouble is starting to brew again," she said seriously. "Perhaps you still trust Kitty enough to let her explain the situation?"

"NOT!"

END

0312-1300

23:47

NEVER PRESUME ANYTHING

Author's Notes:

The ideas expressed here may not necessarily depict the beliefs and opinions of the writer.

I wrote this alright. But I just borrowed the characters. T.Y.

Speaking of borrowing. I'm sorry I got wrong spellings and stuff. I'm not too familiar with Gundam Wing's storyline.

Have mercy on my poor demented mind. I assure you I'm not yet autistic or schizophrenic.

I don't want to go to the gaol.


End file.
